


Not in the Mood

by reginahalliwell



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, Jukebox Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell
Summary: Just a fun little ficlet showing us a snippet of David and Patrick's life as boyfriends. Patrick initiates, and David isn't in the mood.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Not in the Mood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/gifts).



> Prompt fill for RhetoricalQuestions: David is not in the mood to have sex.
> 
> I don't know what happened, I was just sprinting and then this wrote itself. Enjoy.

David reached up to scratch an itch on his nose, then promptly returned his hand to his book. It was one of those mass market paperbacks, not a nice hardcover like Patrick and Stevie tended to read. It didn’t even look like something David would enjoy, and Patrick had been surprised to see his boyfriend so dedicated to reading it before bed.

Out of the corner of his eye, David watched his boyfriend’s hand slip under the covers not-so-subtly. Moments later, he felt Patrick’s large hand caressing his hip, grazing his long fingers over his muscles and finding its way under the waistband of his sleep pants.

David chose to ignore the movement, hoping Patrick would get the message and stop. He should have known better than that. When Patrick’s touch didn’t get a reaction from David, his fingers grew bolder, wandered lower. Now Patrick was turning over to touch David more openily, more assertively.

On any other day, David would have been thrilled that Patrick wanted to have sex with him. The two took turns initiating, and it wasn’t as though there were often occasions when one or both of them were entirely uninterested in sex. But this was one such time.

Patrick’s fingers found themselves caressing David, trying to stroke him into arousal. Patrick’s fingers were very talented, and such attempts were usually successful.

“Patrick,” David said softly, setting his book down on his chest to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

His boyfriend’s beautiful eyes twinkled up at him with delight, “Yes, David?”

“Not tonight,” David said simply, picking his book up again and finding where he had left off. The man was clearly pretending to read and not actually invested in whatever crappy crime novel he had picked up. Patrick’s jaw dropped, before he moved away indignantly. 

“Are you okay?” Patrick asked, moving quickly to concern.

“I’m fine,” David replied calmly. “I’m just not in the mood.”

“Oh,” Patrick said, clearly disappointed. “Okay then.”

David tried to ignore the look in Patrick’s eyes, forcing himself to focus on the words in front of him. Suddenly the book didn’t seem so interesting. He sighed loudly.

“It’s not… ugh. This is embarrassing.” David set the book back down, this time for good. He didn’t care that he had no bookmark. It was just something to distract him for a while.

“What is it?” Patrick asked, his expression soft and supportive. David knew he could trust Patrick with his whole self, but some things just didn’t need to be spoken of.

“It’s not… I just don’t want to have sex tonight, okay?” David was starting to sound defensive.

“I’m not trying to pressure you, David. I just want to make sure nothing’s wrong.”

“It’s just. While you were at that meeting today, Stevie brought me lunch from Elmdale. And… well, she brought Indian food, and it’s not exactly agreeing with me.” David finished his explanation with his eyes askance, trying to avoid saying anything too disgusting.

Patrick looked at him, looked at the book on the end table where David had set it down, looked back at David, and burst out laughing.

“Okay, wow,” David announced. “I’m so glad my boyfriend is laughing at my digestive issues,” he announced sarcastically.

“I’m not laughing at your digestive issues,” Patrick countered. “I’m laughing at you trying to hide them.”

“What? I was very invested in my book,” David tried to insist.

“What’s it called?” Patrick asked, and David strove to keep his eyes from wandering to the nightstand to see what the hell he had been reading.

“Ugh, fine. Is there no mystery anymore?”

“Baby, you can try to be as mysterious as you want. Poo-pourri can only do so much.”

At this, David’s jaw dropped in horror and he gasped in humiliation. “Oh my God,” he exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up.

“It’s alright, David. You can get me back the next time we bring home Thai food, I promise.”


End file.
